questionablecontentfandomcom-20200214-history
Hannelore Ellicott-Chatham/Guide
Guide to strips featuring Hannelore mentions "the lady who lives in 226 vacuums at odd hours"... and following introduce a highly confident Hannelore whose confidence, we later find out, was due to some medication she was on temporarily. At the time, she was confident, and somewhat scary. Hannelore is less confident, but still plays at being scary, in . Hannelore shows that she can overcome fears and try new things in the arc starting at . The arc beginning at introduces Hannelore's mother and offers hints about how Hannelore got the way she is. In , we learn that Hannelore accepts her mental health problems for what they are. is the first of a few glimpses of Hannelore taking charge of a situation and raising her voice. Although he does not appear, Hannelore's father drives the events starting at , where he ships Hannelore a robot he hopes she will use as a trainer boyfriend. This leads to a funny incident with Pintsize and Winslow. is a good illustration of Hannelore's naivete about sex and her tendency to over-intellectualize things. Hannelore acquires a new tool in her battle against anxiety in . Starting with we see that although asexual in practice she has some sexual curiosity and drives. Her friendship with Marigold begins in . By the strips beginning with it has progressed to the point that Hannelore can override her own reactions to help Marigold through a crisis. and following show Hannelore applying for a job at Coffee of Doom, and her reaction to getting hired. and following has her going on a pretend-date with Sven, in order to find out more on how dates work. While the date has its awkward moments, the two of them end up having a good time together. Detailed history Hanners was first mentioned by the estate agent that showed Marten and Faye around a prospective apartment. When asked if there was anything wrong with it (as Faye believed there had to be) she only stated that the woman who lived in the above apartment "Likes to vacuum at odd hours". She was first introduced when she met Marten in the ladies's room of a bar he frequented with Steve and Jimbo. At this stage her character was presented as more outgoing and vocal, enjoying smoking and having 5 piercings in each ear, although she did suffer from OCD it was not as severe as it would later be portrayed. Marten went home with her for a game of Scrabble when he realized she lived in the same apartment building as him. While in her apartment, she let it slip that she'd been following him for awhile without his knowledge. Despite the creepy beginning, Marten realized Hannelore was (mostly) harmless, and he and Faye became friends with her. She continued to show up in numerous following strips and because of this became a notable character. In one arc her mother comes to visit and it is clear that they do not get along very well as Hanners is quite different when compared to her maternal parent. She is an exceptionally ruthless businesswoman as Hanners has made numerous references to her many exploits such as "Don't worry! My mother misplaced a decimal point and the Argentinian economy collapsed!" Her mother is well aware of their differences and, alongside wondering when she was actually conceived, stated that Hanners was brought up mostly by nannies, until her father took her to live in space where she had little to no contact with her only daughter. Despite this the two spend time with one another and after some initial difficulty began to bond. During a night out with friends everyone gets quite drunk and her mother bets Marten $2000 that Hanners would not go and touch a toilet seat with her bare hands. When Hanners swears her mother to the deal she complies with the bet, winning the money from her mother whilst conquering her fear. Following these events Hannelore began to develop rapidly. She becomes more quirky and susceptible to her OCD and develops many different parts of her personality. She mentions that the changes were due to her being on very powerful medication to help her deal with her problem and that she had stopped taking them, proving that this Hanners is truer in nature. When asked why she had smoked and had 5 piercings in each ear she explained that smoking was something she had taken up to prove to herself that she can overcome her problems and has her own small goals to achieve, but has now quit. Her piercings resulted when she went to a parlor, stating that a good establishment can be as clean as an operating theatre, so had no fear when getting them done. She does see a therapist, Dr. Corrine and even tells Faye about her so that she may also attend to deal with her own problems. When talking to Marten one day she accompanies him to the music store where she falls in love with the art of drumming. She buys a drum set and joins Deathmøle, becoming a talented drummer (Hannelore is able to do a double-kick with one leg ). She tells Marten that drumming helps her put her OCD to use by using her compulsion to count things and physically reflecting it. She and Marten become close friends after this encounter by talking about the band as he introduces her to more music. One night she is hanging out with Sven and Faye on her 22d birthday, falls asleep and does not witness them kissing before making their way to the bedroom. She does however wake up early and sees them in bed together, , fretting because she does not know the etiquette for the situation. Unsure whether she should tell anyone she hides in her apartment before finding out that everyone had found out, saying she thinks Faye was unfair for telling everyone while she was scared to mention anything. After Dora shouts at Faye, Faye reacts by getting drunk, something her therapist told her to cut down on to promote her development. When Hanners encounters her she angrily berates her for giving in so easily and that although the fight was bad it shouldn't stop her from getting better, and Faye resolves to stop her actions. Her arrival on Earth may have been at age 11: that's when she started therapy, and she reported that useful therapists were not available in orbit.